Nico's Demons
by Greekgirl14
Summary: A brief one-shot about Will learning about Nico's past.


ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDEN

3rd Person POV Will was past the Hades cabin from his job at the infirmary. It reminded him of the fight he and his boyfriend Nico had just hours earlier, Nico had shut himself out again, Will was sick of it why couldn't Nico see that people wanted him around, why couldn't he understand that he was a wonderful gorgeous human being that deserved so much if would just trust people. It had been a long day and he was sore and tired wanting to go to bed and sleep all day, the moon was full shining silver and making his hair gleam in an unearthly light. The cabins and trees cast deep shadows, for a second it looked like the shadows were growing Will blinked hard once opened his eyes and he saw a god dressed in all black standing in front of him, "My lord Hades." Will greeted, Hades didn't answer right away but when he did Will's whole body flooded with worry, "My son Nico does not have many people in his life he trusts but for some reason you are one of the few, He has told you much of his story but not enough for you to understand. I want you to see this so that he can hopefully be able to confide in you more,"My children so rarely live happy lives as I said before and Nico more than anyone deserves a good life, I fear if he continues to hold all this in he will never be able to let go and move on from the weight of his life. So I ask you now Will Solace will you do this? See the entirety of Nico's life? I nod my head and he smiles, "be brave son of Apollo for you will need courage to withstand this. With that happy thought the world goes black around Will Solace and fades away.

Nico has lived a long hard life. He has lived through world war two, watched his mother blasted to ashes before his eyes, then everyone speed up around him until the next thing he knew it felt like he was on a new planet. The only thing that was ever certain was the presence of his sister Bianca, then she was gone taken away forever he was alone, the skeletons came for Percy and he couldn't let that happen so he saved Percy only to be branded an outcast, a no good untrustworthy son of Hades. He struggled through years of wrestling with his crush on Percy, to a boy from the 1930s this was considered evil, going against everything he was taught, he thought there was something wrong with him that he was broken Minos the evil ghost emboldened these thoughts told him he should just die that no one wanted him around he was an abomination that couldn't be saved, wasn't worth saving. Then the doors of death got trapped in Tartarus and he entered literal hell to save a world that had done nothing but punish him. Still he persevered through the hopeless days in the jar, when all he wanted to do was end his miserable existence and end up in asphodel at least it was better than his life on earth, but he didn't give up even in his darkest moments and Nico DiAngelo, possibly the strongest human being survived, to bring the Athena Parthenos back to America and deal with the crushing guilt for the death of the murderer Bryce Lawrence and he does it almost fading into literal shadows, helping to save the two camps that every demigod but him fit into, the camps with people who only ever hurt him in one way or another. He did all this and still managed to fight in one of the greatest battles demigods have ever participated in, then deals with even more guilt for Octavian being killed by an onager, finally with the battle done he resigns himself to going back to his lonely existence with only the shadows to keep him company. Nico DiAngelo has been alone for his whole life until he found his one light, something that made his life worth living. Will saw Nico's life and was in awe of the person his boyfriend was, he vowed to always stay by his side Nico would never be alone again.

 **Wills POV**

I sat up with a gasp and looked around I was in the Hades cabin and it was dark outside why was I here again? A noise quickly reminded me "Nico", I remembered with a shout as I rushed too his side, he was very pale and his entire body was outlined in a haze of shadow. I lay his head on my lap and sing to him softly, I him down by imbuing the words of you are my sunshine. "You are my sunshine my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey" I sing in a shaking voice, I can feel his heartbeat speeding up from his near death state meaning he was about to wake up. I keep singing until smoky black eyes open and a body flings itself into my arms, he is sobbing and I can feel his whole body rattling as he tries to come to terms with his nightmares. I just keep holding him and speaking softly to him, calming him down. His face is pressed into my shirt hiding from the darkness he has known for so long. Somehow we end up lying on his bed, he slowly falls back into a gentle calm sleep. My arms are wrapped around him protecting him from his demons, like I always will be. And in the first rays of dawn I fall asleep next to my angel, promising to never leave.


End file.
